1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to warning or hazard alert lighting systems and more particularly to a multiple visual alert device having variable mode operational capability.
2. Background
A wide variety of equipment, including mobile emergency, maintenance and law enforcement vehicles, employ a variety of signaling devices, both audible and visual. Visual alert devices commonly used in connection with these types of applications include flashing or flash simulating devices. Flashing devices may include strobe lights, rotating halogen devices, rotating sealed beam devices, flashing incandescent devices and devices which may include an array of light emitting diodes (LED).
The prior art recognizes generally the benefit in providing strobe pulse control, see Pacelli, U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,522, Visual Signaling System. In particular, the prior art recognizes that providing for a constant flash rate for strobe lights connected in an array may be of benefit. According to the prior art, constant flash rate for strobe lights has been achieved utilizing a single control circuit electrically connected to more than one strobe which signals each strobe individually to discharge simultaneously and at a constant rate. This type of system has a distinct disadvantage of relying on an additional and external component to trigger and therefore control strobe operation.
It may be desirable to provide a visual alert system that has either an alternating mode operational capability or a synchronous mode operational capability or in the alternative, both an alternating mode operational capability and a synchronous mode operational capability. It may also be desirable to provide either an alternating mode operational capability or a synchronous mode operational capability for strobe lights or other visual alert devices which are connected in an array which eliminates the need for a separate control device to operate and control the array of visual alert devices. In addition, it may be desirable to provide a visual alert system that has both an alternating mode operational capability and a synchronous mode operational capability which eliminates the need for a separate control device to operate and control an array of visual alert devices.